Ten and Rose
by All of Tenrose
Summary: This is an AU in wich Ten and Rose got married, and moved to Gallifrey (Wich wasn't even destroyed in the first place) They got a son, named Laszlo, who is now 6 years old. It's just another regular day, until something happens... (For now it's K rated, but this might change)
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU in wich Ten and Rose got married, and moved to Gallifrey (Wich wasn't even destroyed in the first place) They got a son, named Laszlo, who is now 6 years old. It's just another regular day, until something strange happens...**

* * *

'Honey! Where's Laszlo's backpack?!' Rose asked 'Right over there, Rose' Answered The Doctor, while pointing at the cupboard near the bank. 'He really has to keep this kinda stuff in his room...' Rose complained 'His backpack's position changes, like, every day!' 'I know Sweetie, this afternoon I'm gonna talk about it.' The Doctor answered 'Laszlo!' 'Yeah mom, I'm right here...' Laszlo stood suddenly right next to her, and Rose sighed 'It's just so chaotic, I've got to get used to it' 'It will be alright honey' The Doctor comforted her. 'I know, but I'm not used to having a job, especially here, at Gallifrey. I can't even write or read Gallifreyan very well!' She sighed again 'Mom, come on!' Laszlo shouted out of the TARDIS 'Coming!' She replied. 'Bye Sweetie, see ya later!' The Doctor waved her goodbye while Rose stepped into the TARDIS. 'Bye!'

Rose sighed. She couldn't wait till it was vacation. Laszlo would go to Jackie, and the Doctor and her would have some quality time alone. She was lost in her tought of how they would go to a different planet when suddenly a little hand grabbed hers, and pulled her to the middle of the TARDIS. 'Come on mommy, I don't want to get late for school! I wanna know how to write in ci- ci- circul...' 'Circular Gallifreyan, honey' 'Yeah that!' Rose thought about his first school day, one month ago. He was so scared. She smiled at the memory. In the 8 years they lived here, Rose finally learned how to fly the TARDIS, and she was quite proud of it. She pulled the first lever, and as from itself, the TARDIS made the famous sound, wich brings hope wherever it goed. It stopped. Rose grabbed the handle, but before she could pull open the door, it went totally dark. She couldn't see anything. 'Laszlo!' She shouted. 'I'm here mom' She looked for his hand, and found it. 'Rose? Laszlo? Where are we?' Thank god, she tought, the Doctor was here too. She walked a few steps, until she bumped into someone. 'Aaah!' 'Doctor, is that you?' 'Yes, I'm here Honey' he sighed 'But where exactly is here?' He asked 'I don't know...' She replied. After a couple of minutes they found the wall, and the sat down. 'I'm scared mommy' Laszlo said 'I know sweetie, me too' 'I'm not!' The Doctor said 'Yes you are honey...' 'Okay, I am...' She felt Laszlo reaching over her, grabbing the Doctor's hand. 'It's gonna be alright daddy' He said. Rose smiled. Laszlo was so sweet.

Suddenly, the lights went on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The where in a room. A fully white room, the size of a small living room. They were not alone. In the room people started to get form, all different kinda species. There were some humanized Daleks, some half human-half robot men, and a lot of other ones. Everyone was near the walls, and in the middle of the room was a table with a little machine. On the wall in front of them hung a tv screen, it had a message on it: ' _You may only see this video message once, so listen carefully'_ The message started.

On the screen was a species Rose had never seen before. She could only see him from shoulders to head, so she didn't know if it looked human from underneath. But she knew how it's head looked like, and it was not pleasant. The left half of it's face looked kinda like the robots from SS Madame de Pompadour, only complexer. The other half of it's face looked human, only with red skin with marks on it, and completely black eyes. It also had two horns. The marks were all kinda stuff, like arrows, or a pentagram. It looked creepy.

Some people screamed, and some gasped. Rose took a look at the Doctor. His eyes widened, and he mumbled something 'Those are extinct…' Rose didn't hear him 'What did you say?' 'Those are extinct, I helped with killing them' The Doctor answered 'I saw those last when I was something about 300' 'But how can they be here then?' Rose asked 'I don't know, maybe some of them survived, although I can't imagine how' It started to talk. Nobody knew what it said, it just sounded like some ticks and some zoomes. But the Doctor gasped, with unbelief in his eyes. 'What is it?' Rose desperately asked, while Laszlo clutched her hand. He was very scared. 'They… They… ' The Doctor started 'Well, I can't fully explain what he said, but it basically they want us to play a game so they can find out what the best species is. We have to compete' Some of the people looked with disbelief, others started to look creepy and violent. Everyone started to talk 'They can't do this!' 'Where the best!' 'I'm scared…' This last thing came from Laszlo. 'It will be alright, honey' Rose comforted him. Laszlo gave her a hug 'I trust you, mummy'

The alien started to talk again, and the Doctor translated 'In front of you is a vortex manipulator. With this device one of you can go home. Choose wisely, because this will bring influence to our opinions.' The room got silent. Nobody knew what to do, and who to choose. Everyone wanted to go home. Suddenly a human with some devices on the back of his head tried to grab the vortex manipulator, but the Doctor grabbed his arm and said 'We need to vote, we have to send the weakest home' The human/robot gave him an angry look, but turned away. Rose stepped in front 'I think we have to give the vortex manipulator to the smallest, and weakest child. Right now that is Laszlo.' Some people started to mumble. Most of them agreed, but one of the aliens shouted 'Yeah, you only say that because he's your son!' Which also got people to whisper. 'Let's vote!' Someone said. Everyone agreed. The Doctor took charge 'Who wants Laszlo to take the vortex manipulator home?' Almost everyone raised their hands, except for the Dalek humans. 'I think it's settled then, my boy can go home!' The Doctor grabbed the vortex manipulator and putted it around Laszlo's wrist. 'You will be alright, just think of a place you wannabe. Think about grandma Jackie, she will help you. Go to her and tell her that she has to babysit you, okay boy?' 'But what about you, daddy?' Laszlo asked 'We will come home honey, as soon as possible' Rose hugged him one last time, and then put the vortex manipulator on. 'Think of your grandma!' She yelled, while he disappeared. The Doctor grabbed and hugged her 'He will be alright' He said, while stroking her hair.

A door appeared in the wall, and it opened...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _I know my chapters aren't that long, but I still hope you enjoy reading!_


End file.
